


Here There Be Dragons

by Kiyuomi



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Background Character Death, Dragon JJ, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Hunter Yuri, Let's see who can figure out what dragon JJ is first, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags Will be adjusted to new chapters, Yuri's POV, hunter Otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuomi/pseuds/Kiyuomi
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have a fool-proof plan to kill a dragon until Otabek up and falls head over hiking boots for it.Ft. Otabek trying and failing to convince people he’s not into bestiality.





	Here There Be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All Yuri can wonder is how big he’d have to be, to bite into a deer and leave holes like that."

            Dragon boy doesn’t look like much of a dragon.

            No pointy ears, no tails, no horn. Not a single claw on the edge of a finger, only trimmed nails. No wings, no scales, and Yuri does not want to check what’s hiding between his legs. He’s got dark hair cut up in a dumb undercut that he is definitely not pulling off as well as Otabek is, and softer skin than most hunters can imagine. He’s even wearing clothes, for some goddamn reason; some exotic sheer blue jacket that hangs off his shoulders and a skirt, a fucking skirt he can call it a wrap all he wants Yuri knows what a skirt looks like, tied from his waist to his ankles. He looks like a walking “rob me!” sign with all the jewelry that hangs off him—dangling white gold necklaces, jangly bracelets and a multitude of brooches and charms pinned on. When Yuri kills him, he’s going to take all that gold and run.

            And split half with Otabek, because Yuri may not have showered in two days but that’s common decency.

            At least he has ramen.

            “Is dinner ready?” Otabek hasn’t showered in two days either, and Yuri shows his appreciation of his scent by wrinkling his nose and hissing. They’ve both given up on wearing clean clothes today, instead dressed in yesterday’s plaid button down and faded jeans and hiking boots bought on sale during a seventy percent discount. Otabek’s hair looks like two birds fought over it to use as a nest before deciding it wasn’t worth the struggle. At least Yuri thought to bring his comb.

            “Almost done. Want to go talk to Mr. Dragon over there?” Yuri gives the ramen two bored pokes, as though harassing the noodles will make it boil any faster. He’s feeling the regret of not renting a cabin for this hunt.

            Victor’s code of hunters be damned—Yuri has the right to electricity.

            Instead, they’ve got a broken down pickup truck, one tent and two luggage that now smell like ghost guts. Yuri knew they shouldn’t have taken that job, but they needed the cash. That’s the only reason why they’re in the middle of no-fucking-where Canada, looking for a dragon so they can kill it and harness its heart.

            Witches. Yuri would kill them all if Georgi didn’t cook such good cookies.

            “Hey, hungry?” Otabek whispers through the bars. They borrowed Victor’s cage for this mission, expecting some superhuman sized fire-breathing dragon, and now dragon boy looks pitifully tiny resting in the middle of the monstrosity. To be fair, it’s him that’s not living up to the hype, not the cage.

            Dragon gives Otabek a once-over, and Yuri already feels his fingers tightening on his fork. It’s not going to be much use on a rampant dragon, but he’s not going down without forking out an eye, fuck it. Rather than eat his friend alive, he just gives a disinterested sniff of the air.

            “You have to eat sometime,” Otabek tries again. He takes half a step closer, hand wandering until it hits the hilt of his gun. doesn’t acknowledge him at all this time.

            “Leave it alone. If he doesn’t want Plisetsky family ramen I’m not sharing,” Yuri shouts. Dragon doesn’t even twitch, and Yuri growls. As far as he was aware, dragons ate and shit like everyone else. But it’s been well over a day and he hasn’t done either.

            Dragons could just have a slow metabolism, or, as Yuri suspects, he’s just playing them.

            Otabek finally returns and they split the pot, spicy and sweet and absolutely devastating on the taste buds with the amount of sodium in there. They deserve it; three days out in the wild, no cell, no running water, no nothing. The moment the ghost popped their tires on the way uphill he knew it was going to be a shit job.

            Except it’s been easy, too easy, and that’s exactly why Yuri is waiting for it all to go to shit. Dragon parts are worth their weight in gold; they don’t break, don’t wear down with time, but they’re rare as fuck because no one can actually manage to catch or kill one of the damn guys. But then Yuri and Otabek not only stumble in to a dragon’s _hoard_ , but then the dragon only it decides to fuck all and come with them willing—as a prisoner. At least that’s what Yuri assumed from all the weird clicks and hums.

            So yes, Yuri hasn’t had an easier job since the first time Victor brought him hunting, but nowadays that just means somethings coming. The other shoe has to drop sometime.

            Yuri glances over at the danger in the cage. He’s scratching his stomach and trying to catch a rock between his toes.

            He grins when he gets it between his big and second toe, and Yuri is about ready to call Victor and ask if there’s a Canadian custom to pretend to be a dragon to trick unsuspecting hunters.

-

            It’s two days later that Otabek mentions going sight-seeing.

            “What? To where? We’re still in the middle of nowhere, doofus,” Yuri bites out, only mildly scandalized. He’s been wrestling with the tent for the past twenty minutes, only managing to trip himself over the rope twice, and he’s fairly certain the dragon’s laughing at him.

            “I’m not sure. JJ said he wanted to see what’s outside,” Otabek mutters, finally lending his aid and releasing Yuri from the hidden death trap that is their tent. Yuri grumbles, wiping dust and dirt from his sleeves until the name hits him.

            “JJ? You named him?” He’s not their pet for god sake. The last time someone got attached, they let a demon go and then had to kill her later anyway. No one likes to talk about it, especially around Georgi.

            “No,” Otabek replies, stiff, and Yuri is halfway certain he’s hiding something, “he said that’s his name. And that he wants to see the world.”

            Well Yuri wants to see the world too, but here he is in Canada’s wilderness, sweaty, gross and struggling with a fucking tent. If “JJ” wants to see anything, it’ll be the glaring sun before they stab him with a dragon’s tooth.

            Five months and two weeks until the next major sun flare. They thought catching a dragon would take longer.

            It should have. He’s still waiting for that damned shoe.

            “We don’t have the money to go anywhere, Beka, you know that. Victor won’t be meeting up with us until next month—think you can hold out?” It’s less a choice and more-or-else all they’ve got. Otabek nods, smiling at Yuri the way he always does, quiet and supportive even when things go haywire and they’re almost out of instant foods.

            “I’m done, Yura.” The tent is finally hitched, well into the depths of night, and neither of them have eaten dinner in a meager attempt to make their food last longer. They’ll both wake up starving tomorrow, but they’ll be alive and that’s all that matters. Make it out, kill the dragon, profit.

            Otabek goes in to rest first, nodding to Yuri once before ducking behind the tent opening. If all goes well, maybe he’ll actually manage four hours of sleep before they swap shifts.

            The worst part about having to capture a creature is having to make sure nothing kills it first.

            “Why can’t you just die for us?” Yuri growls when he passes dragon—no, JJ now. He doesn’t have to like him, but he’s not going to stop Otabek from having his pet names. All it means is that he’ll keep his distance so one of them will actually manage to kill the dragon when it matters.

            JJ responds with two clicking noises that means absolutely fucking nothing.

            It’s not until Yuri’s almost asleep five hours later that he realizes there’s no way Otabek could have spoken to JJ.

-

            They run out of food maybe a day before they can reach the bottom of the mountain, and Yuri’s just about ready to ram himself into a tree branch so he can die instead of dealing with this hunger.

            He smells like death already. Why not go the rest of the way?

            The only thing salvageable in their bags was a single packet of expired blueberry oatmeal. That was for breakfast over twelve hours ago, and Yuri’s starving all over again. He knows Otabek isn’t far off; his stomach had growled at least seven times in the past ten minutes. But there’s not a crumb left, not even a nearby stream of water for them to refill, and Yuri’s not certain if the pain in his stomach is from thirst, hunger or diarrhea from breakfast.

            At least they gave up on the pickup truck. Yuri might have just set it on fire to bask in the explosion at this point.

            “Fuck this. Fuck hunger. Fuck thirst. Fuck fucking mountains without water. Fuck clean clothes, because who needs them? Just fucking shit on yourself, it’ll be cleaner!” The best thing about having a captive dragon is at least Yuri can pretend someone’s listening to his rants. He’d complain to Otabek but the man’s patience runs thin when their food supply does, and Otabek is well on his way to making a demon’s deal for a steak dinner. Yuri is too.

            JJ offers a huff as a response, and it’s an amused one too. At this point, Yuri’s spent enough time watching over the dragon to recognize the different huffs. He still has no idea what clicks mean, but one step at a time. At the very least, hauling around the cage is easy when the dragon helps you push.

            Yeah, see, this is exactly why Yuri’s waiting for everything to go to hell.

            Literally, maybe. He honestly wouldn’t say no at this point. At least Hell has running water. Or lava. Same difference.

            “Yuri,” Otabek calls out, rubbing both his eyes, “tent’s pitched. Can we sleep now?”

            “Go to bed, I’ll cover first shift,” Yuri replies, already hurrying to Otabek’s side. He looks half-asleep standing, with padded bags under his eyes and a horribly pale face. They both get pale when hungry, but Otabek looks especially alarming.

            “Sleep with me,” Otabek whines. He’s not like this, not normally, but sleep deprivation does horrible, horrible things to people. Otabek gives a tired swing at Yuri that he’d dodge well if he weren’t equally exhausted. Otabek’s hand is warm despite the freezing temperature of Canada’s late falls, and he just wants to curl into his embrace.

            “Someone needs to watch it,” Yuri murmurs. It’s so quiet he doubts Otabek can catch it in his state.

            “JJ can protect himself,” of course he did. Otabek sighs, lazily bringing up a hand to pet at Yuri’s head. His weakness, goddamnit. “I’m tired and thirsty and starving, Yuri. Let’s just go to bed.”

            Yuri manages one last glance at their captive. JJ looks content, curled up lazily on the ground, gold chains dragging onto the dirt. They still sparkle bright white despite the mud flicks that cling to them. His blue garb doesn’t look the least bit dirty, and unlike Yuri and Otabek, he doesn’t radiate exhaustion. Even if both of them were to stay the night up to prevent any potential escapes, JJ could probably kill them with ease.

            “Yeah,” he relents, looking at Otabek’s dark circles, the chapped lines of his lips. He looks no better, he knows. Yuri lost his comb two days back. “I’m fucking tired.”

            Yuri falls asleep the moment he hits the pillow, dreaming of riches and pork kastudon and bad music, of Georgi’s cookies and Yuuri’s happy face, of Otabek telling him he wants to go sight-see. He dreams of Paris and Venice, of New York and Sydney, and then Moscow, the prettiest city of them all. He dreams of Christmas lights and music and then dinner, everyone in the hunter’s guild at one long table, eating pig and chicken and a giant deer, slow roasted until perfection.

            When Yuri wakes the next morning, he trips over a dead deer in front of their tent. Its eyes are closed, and it looks almost asleep if not for the gaping wounds in its neck. There’s three, all in a row, just giant holes that narrow, looking almost like

            That’s impossible. Yuri stares at him anyway, but all JJ does is lick his hand and roll on the ground. He’s not that much fucking taller than Otabek, and not a weapon on his body. He isn’t big enough, not deadly enough, to do something like this. Not possibly nice enough, not when he can’t even speak English. Yuri isn’t even certain if he understands what they say.

            JJ lifts his other hand to lick at it, and that’s when Yuri sees it. The barely there dots of faded red turned brown, right along his arm. The very small visible evidence.

            Otabek wakes up to Yuri cooking the deer an hour later, coaxed out by the roaring of his stomach. Even as they eat, spilling meat and bone and blood all over themselves in their hunger, all Yuri can wonder is how big he’d have to be, to bite into a deer and leave holes like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if dragons count as supernatural or fantasy but hunters are taken from Supernatural.


End file.
